vampireboyfriendfandomcom-20200213-history
Sungmin
Lee Sungmin, born January 1, 1986, is a vampire and Kim Ryeowook's soul mate. He is a royal vampire and possesses powers to turn vampires back into humans, but would rather let things stay the way they are. His parents absolutely love him, and was reluctant in making him become a vampire. But in order to not be taken away by the Vampire Society and returned as a fully-grown man, they sent him away to a camp where they turn royal children into vampires. Sungmin's thought on him and Ryeowook is him being Ryeowook's sword, willing to be used and also willing to be thrown away for a new sword. Him being Ryeowook's 'sword' means that he will protect and attack whoever dares hurt Ryeowook, but will make sure not to break himself in the process. Ryeowook is very important to him, and it is obvious due to his actions and words. He is shown to be very happy when with vampires, even working at a restaurant just because the waiters were vampires. He seems to hate hanging out with demons, for they are cruel and rarely care for anyone other than their kind. Past Sungmin was born at dawn, and is said to be the only child that was born at that time. Having birthdays at New Year, he rarely receives gifts because the relatives spend time celebrating by drinking blood of a drunk group that just left a party. His birthday is easily forgotten, therefore he just spends some time doing nothing. When he was just four, he stumbled upon a shy boy that had big cheekbones, and befriended him. He and Ryeowook had been friends since then. His parents had told him to keep the whole vampire thing a secret, and Sungmin loved to keep secrets. Years later, Sungmin had to leave Ryeowook to become a vampire. They had the last meal together, and made a promise to be together forever. Sungmin experienced hell in the vampire camp, having to lose his virginity at age eleven and having to have sex every hour to make sure his powers were fully awakened. To make things worse, the person he was having sex with was a man, so he had to be the one sitting on the man's lap, going up and down. Part of him was traumatized because of it, but Ryeowook took him out of his misery. Quotes *"T-This is weird, Ryeowook..." *(to Ryeowook) "Stay beside me and don't move away." *(to a demon) "Pfft. Maybe if you had been nicer this would have been a better world." *(to an angel) "Never. You will never be able to touch MY Ryeowook." *(to a demon) "I never trusted anyone other than Ryeowook. If I lose him, I will be a lost puppy who never will have another master to love me and take care of me." *(to Ryeowook, stabbed) "I will protect you...as long as I could." *"Something so rare...so well taken care of...that is what is important in this earth, right? It doesn't necessarily mean it has to be beautiful, or the greatest of the great. As long as it's loved...it's alright."